


I will never leave you

by Sky_lover



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28716663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_lover/pseuds/Sky_lover
Summary: On a rainy night, eve manages to soothe villanelles anxiety down. By reassuring her she is safe and she is never going to leave her.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I will never leave you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one-shot villaneve . I imagined them as a couple now living together.I hope you enjoy reading it

It was a rainy night in London city. Villanelle was just finishing up her latest project in her office. She loved to design pieces of furniture for her clients. Frankly three years ago when eve encouraged her to do this. She was not even the tiniest bit enthusiastic about it. However, looking back now. She laughed at herself because now she could not even think of doing anything else. As she got up to stretch there was a knock on the door  
"Are you done, it is getting late".  
"Yes I will grab my coat in a minute" said villanelle to Janice.  
She was working at the store next door and she happened to be their neighbor. Eve liked the girl which villanelle find it very weird. So as a courtesy Eve suggested that every Monday night villanelle could give her a ride because she usually works late. As they were in the car, Janice often tries to talk to villanelle but she is normally way tried for a chit-chat so she smiles her way out of the conversation.  
" We are here" said villanelle  
"Thank you, good night, and tell eve I like that shepherd pie".Vilannele said "okay" but did not even heard what the girl said.  
She just wanted to go to bed. As she opened the door quietly not to startle Eve. She noticed rose leaves that were all over the floor." oh fuck" she said, she forgot about the special night they were going to have. She thought that is why eve was calling me on and on today. She headed to the bedroom hoping to somehow make-up for her mistake. Eve was lying in the bed. She was wearing her black satin pajamas. Which villanelle adored. Villanelle looked at her with gratitude. After all, she has been through so much but in the end, she has found her. Found her other half, one person that she adores.  
"Fuck" she said she bumped the door too hard.  
" Are you here, thank god, I was worried sick about you. Why weren't you answering me".Villanelle said"I know, I am sorry I was busy with work."  
She then kneeled in front of eve. Cupped her cheek and put a little kiss on Eves's lips. It was quick but Eve quivered with passion. Wanting more she pushed herself against villanelle continued kissing her. However, she stooped when she realized the tears in villanes eyes.  
"What did I do something wrong, honey, what happened"  
Villane said, "nothing, it is just, I love you so much and I am so sorry that I forgot about our date I don't want to lose you ever. And I adore you know that.".  
Eve looked at her with pain in her eyes she did not like it when villanelle was in a bad mood.  
"No you are not going to lose me I love you, I will never leave you. You are safe with me, do you hear me?".  
Then villanelle squeezed into eve. She did not care about not wearing pajamas. She was too tired to even think about that. So she hugged eve and kissed her neck. Eve smiled at her and said "now close your eyes, all right." and within minutes they were both asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
